Sara
by Sayuri Maehara
Summary: Marguerite relembra parte de seu passado.


Sara  
  
Um belo dia no platô, quente, diria Marguerite, mas ainda assim um belo dia.  
  
Verônica, Malone, Finn e Challenger estavam tomando café da manhã, quando Verônica fez uma sugestão:  
  
- O que vocês acham de irmos nadar?  
  
- Tô nessa – disse Finn entusiasmada.  
  
- Challenger...  
  
- Nadar? Não Verônica.  
  
- Que isso Challenger, uma vez na vida ir nadar um pouco, qual o problema?  
  
- Sou péssimo em natação e eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer... Mas, um dia? Hoje está muito quente, é... Acho que vou aceitar a proposta de vocês.  
  
- Challenger, finalmente você vai sair desse laboratório.  
  
- Malone?  
  
- Contem comigo.  
  
Neste momento Roxton e Marguerite se juntaram ao grupo e Finn, rapidamente, sugeriu a eles o passeio.  
  
- Ótima idéia! O que você acha Marguerite?  
  
- Hoje não... Tudo o que eu quero neste momento é um banho refrescante e um bom livro.  
  
- Já que você não vai, eu fico aqui para lhe fazer companhia...  
  
- Ah John! Você adorou a idéia vá com eles...  
  
- Mas e se nosso bebê resolver nascer?  
  
- Bebês nascem com nove meses, não com sete. E se acontecer Challenger estará aqui...  
  
- Não, não estará, ele vai nadar com a gente.  
  
- Que milagre! O grande professor Challenger nadando.  
  
- Realmente um milagre! E já que Challenger não estará aqui você vai com a gente.  
  
- Não, eu não vou. Vocês todos vão e se acontecer alguma coisa comigo ou com o bebê eu faço sinais com espelhos. Agora com licença. E divirtam-se. – Marguerite foi para o seu quarto, parecia irritada.  
  
- Então Roxton?  
  
- Eu não vou ficar aqui com a Marguerite brava desse jeito, qualquer coisa ela usa os espelhos.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Todos estavam se divertindo na água, menos Roxton que estava se roendo de remorso. Como pudera fazer isso, deixar Marguerite sozinha, tinha que voltar para casa, algo ruim estava para acontecer, ele sabia disso.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Marguerite terminou o seu banho e foi olhar pela milésima vez o enxoval do bebê. Ela tinha feito um ótimo trabalho, as coisas eram dignas de uma criança nascida na civilização. Marguerite e Roxton compraram um cesto de palha, que as mulheres de Zanga usavam para colocar seus bebês, o cesto era um tanto rude, mas Marguerite costurara travesseiros e lençóis com panos brancos, todos bordados, cheios de babadinhos, colocando tudo no cesto ele ficara lindo. As roupas, todas foram feitas por Marguerite, caprichando, queria que seu filho estivesse sempre "imaculado".  
  
Todas as coisinhas da criança estavam espalhadas pela cama e Marguerite as apreciava, e, ao mesmo tempo pensava...  
  
"Desta vez as coisas serão diferentes, não deixarei nada acontecer a essa criança, eu a protegerei, não deixarei acontecer com ela o que aconteceu com Sara...".  
  
Sara... quantas lembranças este nome trazia a Marguerite, lembranças boas e ruins. Ela ainda via claramente... uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos, na altura do ombro e cheio de cachinhos, ela rodava em uma sala gigantesca, os braços abertos, parecia um anjinho em seu vestidinho branco.  
  
Mas outra lembrança invadiu a mente de Marguerite, uma lembrança que a atormentava há cinco anos e ela nunca conseguia afastá-la de sua mente. Ela e Sara andavam em uma rua deserta de Londres, era um dia frio, as duas estavam de mãos dadas e Sara segurava sua boneca favorita. A garotinha parou, a boneca caiu de suas mãos, ela tinha um olhar vago, parado, triste. Marguerite se ajoelhou ao lado da garota...  
  
- O que foi?  
  
- Tem alguma coisa errada.  
  
- O que há de errado?  
  
- Aquele homem... – disse a menina sem tirar os olhos de um ponto fixo. Marguerite olhou em todas as direções não havia ninguém.  
  
- Ele se escondeu...  
  
- Não tem ninguém aqui minha princesinha, é a sua imaginação – ela tentava ficar calma, mas não era a primeira vez que a menina fazia isso, nessas ocasiões tudo o que Sara dizia sempre acontecia.  
  
Nesse momento ela olhou para Marguerite, com seu olhar inconfundível. Um estrondo invadiu seus ouvidos, a menina caiu em seus braços, um tiro acertara sua garotinha.  
  
- Não se esquece de mim.  
  
- Esquecer por que? Você vai continuar aqui ao meu lado. – ela tentava desesperadamente estancar o sangue.  
  
- Não se esquece de mim, você não vai esquecer não é?  
  
- Nunca querida – ela abraçou a menina, precisava procurar ajuda, mas parte de si sabia que não havia como salvá-la – não me abandone!  
  
- Eu não vou ti abandonar – sussurrava - e só você me chamar, Sara Krux, venha até mim, e eu... eu... estarei lá... – seus olhos se fecharam...  
  
Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Marguerite, sua pequena Sara estava morta, Marguerite nunca se conformou com isso, mas ela sempre ria com o que a garota dissera: Sara Krux, ela gostava que a chamassem assim, mas seu nome nunca foi Krux, Sara Brown, este era seu nome.  
  
Marguerite era sua babá. A primeira vez que a viu era apenas um bebezinho, não tinha nem uma semana, a mãe havia morrido poucas horas após o parto e o pai se importava mais com o trabalho do que com a filha, Sara a via como uma mãe e Marguerite a via como uma filha.  
  
Ela na verdade só foi trabalhar para o Sr. Brown porque precisava fugir do Chang, mas se apaixonou por Sara. O que mais a atormentava era pensar que Sara poderia ter sido morta a mando de Chang.  
  
Naquele momento ela sentiu uma forte dor em sua barriga, caiu no chão, não conseguia se levantar, a dor estava aumentando, o que estava acontecendo? Seu bebê... ele ficaria bem? Ela não poderia perder mais alguém...  
  
Marguerite não acreditou no que viu... Sara rodando pelo seu quarto, até chegar até ela, a menina parou, pos sua mão no rosto de Marguerite, fazendo carinho.  
  
- Vai ficar tudo bem... Vão cuidar bem de você e de mim quando eu nascer...  
  
- Na... na... nascer?  
  
- Quem você acha que tá ai dentro de você? Sou eu, Sara Krux, ou vai ser Sara Roxton?  
  
Neste momento Marguerite ouviu o elevador, ela não via mais Sara, mais a sentia dentro de si.  
  
- Marguerite! O que foi? Challenger vem aqui!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Challenger fez o parto imediatamente, ele não soube dizer o que houve com Marguerite, mas ela já estava bem melhor. Ele se preocupava mesmo com a menina, poucos bebês prematuros sobrevivem, como poderia salvar a menina na floresta?  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Marguerite estava em deitada em sua cama e Roxton acariciava seus cabelos.  
  
- Roxton... eu quero ver o meu bebê.  
  
- Challenger está cuidando dela. E você tem que descansar.  
  
Alguns minutos depois Challenger trouxe a menininha para que Roxton e Marguerite a vissem.  
  
Marguerite a segurava no colo.  
  
- Ela é linda...  
  
- Sim, ela é linda, é tão pequena. Como vamos chamá-la? Lembra daquele sonho que você me disse que deve?  
  
- Onde vi nós dois no futuro?  
  
- Sim esse, a mais velha era Julia certo?  
  
- Sim, mas aquilo foi só um sonho, ele me ajudou a tomar uma decisão, mas os nomes de nossos filhos não precisam ser os mesmos daquele sonho.  
  
- Você é quem sabe, que nome você sugere?  
  
- Sara...  
  
*************************************************************************  
Três meses se passaram desde o nascimento de Sara, a garota era forte e saudável. A menina com seu olhar inocente já encantara a todos, desde os moradores da casa da árvore até Tribuno, que resolveu fazer uma visitinha, "simpatizara" com a menina. Mas ela nunca imaginaria o que o futuro lhe reservava... 


End file.
